chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble in Store
The Chuckle Brothers try and clean up a supermarket before opening time. Plot Paul and Barry are looking after a supermarket and are getting it cleaned before opening time. As usual Paul is in charge and sets Barry to go and round up the trolleys which he has a bit of fiddle with first. As Paul start to inspect the fruit and quantity of the biscuits Barry get's round to cleaning the floor, by using the floor cleaner. He puts in one cap of the liquid just a the equipment says, but he thinks it is not enough and pours the whole bottle in consequently made the floor all soapy. Paul goes in search for some more biscuits and gets the box which the bottom collapses and all the biscuits fall out. Paul and Barry start to stack Baked Beans tins, and Paul turns his back on his which fall over and he heads back to them, then Barry hears the noise and thinks they are his tins which he turns around and trips knocking his tins down anyway. Paul then lets Barry have a go on the tills which he makes a mess off, Paul puts his note on the till and it goes with the roller and while Paul waits for his note to come back Barry spots a upside down tin and offers to turn it over to which Paul panicks and run towards the stack, trips on a banana skin and knocks them all over, then Barry helps him up and they both head home. Trivia/Goofs *At the very end where Barry helps Paul up, he starts to smirk as he walks off-screen. *Paul and Barry are getting the store ready for opening yet you can clearly see customers entering and cars being parked. *The line 'The customer is always right' is reused in the episode Who's Minding the store. *During the black screen before the fade in for this episode on the DVD, you can hear Paul say part of the line 'We're going to have to get a move on y'know.' The exact bit you can hear is 'on y'know.' Quotes 1. *(Paul and Barry are standing outside a supermarket) *'Barry:' Have we got a lot to do? *(Paul is checking his clipboard) *'Paul:' Oh i should say so. Your gonna be very busy. *'Barry:' Oh *(Barry walks inside the store) *'Paul:' Where you going? *'Barry:' To see what's instore..... *(Paul follows him. The ChuckleVision intro appears) 2. *(Paul is checking the apples and bananas. The trollies Barry was pushing manages to get into the store and hit Paul's backside causing him to clash with the fruit. Barry walks past without noticing. Paul turns around and sees the trollies) *'Paul:' I must make a note of this. (Paul get's out a banana thinking it's a pen and writes something then realises it's a banana) Stupid thing! (Paul throws the banana away somewhere. The banana lands by Barry. Barry stops, picks it up and eats it. Scene cuts to Paul is putting the trollies back outside. He grabs his clipboard and heads inside but stops as he has missed the door. He goes around as he was next door to the door then walks inside. Scene cuts back to Barry who has finished with the banana and throws the skin somewhere like Paul did) Eeeny, Meeny, Miny, Mo. (The banana lands on Paul's head. Paul heads to Barry who is stocking the potatoes) *'Barry:' One potatoe, two potatoe, three potatoe, four. *(Paul taps him on the shoulder still with the banana skin) *'Paul:' Hey! What do you think this is!! (He shows the banana skin. Barry looks at it) *'Barry: '''Looks like an old banana skin to me, *'Paul:' You wanna be more careful. You'll cause an accident. Somebody could slip on that and get hurt. Even worse it could be me! *'Barry:' Sorry. *'Paul: So you should be. (Paul tosses the banana skin away) Now get on with something useful *'Barry: '''Ok. (5 seconds of silence) What shall i do? *'Paul: Erm........Welll....you can start by cleaning these floors! Look at the state of it! Theres even an old banana skin over there. (Paul points to the banana skin he recently tossed over there) *'Barry:' Is there? *'Paul:' Yes and get a move on. The customers will be here any minute. *'Barry:' Ok 3. *'Paul:' What is the cheese situation? *'Barry: '''The cheshire is under pressure. It's even on the edam. I've lost-er the double gloucester and the cooked meat lady has arrived. *'Paul:' The cooked meat lady? *'Barry:' You know Patty the Pate. *'Paul:' Course i do. So it's all under control then? *'Barry:' No it's under glass. 4. *(Paul is walking past the stack of baked beans) *'Paul:' That's very nice. (Paul stops and realises something) Just a minute. (One of the tins is upside down) That's upside down! If i go nice and steady can i....er...(Paul moves is hand slowly to the tin so he can grab it and move it slowly) Steady. Don't fall, Don't fall. (Paul slowly drags the can out of the stack) Ste.....Yes that's got it! (Paul tips the can upside down) Now then careful. (Paul slowly puts the can back into the slot) Careful, Careful.....Ye..... (Paul walks off smiling while straightening his tie. A crash is heard) OH NO!!! *(Barry is about to exit the store room) *'Barry:' Me tins!! *(Barry heads back to his tins but falls over and knocks his tins over. Paul hears the crash as he restacks the tins inside the supermarket) *'Paul:' It's a long echo in here. (Paul shrugs and continues stacking the tins. Scene cuts to the store room. Barry is trying to get up but the tins are wearing him down. Barry pulls the tins that are stuck in his braces back on the base. Scene cuts back to Paul who has finished stacking the last tin up) Steady. (Paul moves his hands away slowly) Great! (He wipes his hands. Paul notices one tin upside down) Oh no! One upside down again. (Paul tries to turn it upside down but stops) Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Leave it, leave it, leave it, leave it, leave it. (Paul exits offscreen) 5. *'Paul:' I don't think your cut out for till work. Go and have a cup of tea. *'Barry:' Right (Barry is getting rid of empty paper wrapped around his neck while Paul is searching for the missing note at the till. Barry heads to the completed stack of tins as he goes to make a cup of tea) Hey Paul!? This one is upside down. Don't worry i'll fix it. *(Barry is about to do so until Paul stops him) *'Paul: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Paul stops what he is doing and runs as fast as he can to stop Barry. Barry stops what he is doing and watches Paul. Paul goes so fast he does not notice the banana skin on the floor and literally slips then crashes into the entire display of cans causing them to go onto the floor.) Woah! (Barry cleans some of them off so Paul has enough space. Paul is in agony) I think i want to go home Barry! *'''Barry: I'll give you a lift. *'Paul:' Thanks. *(Barry helps Paul as they walks off screen. The credits show up) Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle